Daredevil
Daredevil is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Daredevil #3: 14 Sep 2011 Current Issue :Daredevil #4: 21 Sep 2011 Next Issue :Daredevil #5: 26 Oct 2011 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Daredevil/Matthew Murdock' - WikiPedia Allies *'Ben Urich' - WikiPedia *'Franklin "Foggy" Nelson' - WikiPedia *'Dakota North' - WikiPedia *'Iron Fist/Daniel "Danny" Rand/Daredevil' - WikiPedia *'The Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff/Natalia Alianovna Romanova' - WikiPedia Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Daredevil #4 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Daredevil #3 Past Storylines "The Secret Life of Foggy Nelson" *Daredevil #88. "The Devil in Cell-Block D" *Daredevil #82-87. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Marvel Masterworks: Daredevil, vol. 1' - Collects #1-11. - WorldCat - ISBN 078514563X *'Marvel Masterworks: Daredevil, vol. 2' - Collects #12-21. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785150501 *'Daredevil: Cruel and Unusual' - Collects vol. 2 #106-110. "Still reeling from the conclusion of his battle with Mr. Fear, an old friend drags Matt Murdock back into the light of day by bringing him the last-minute appeal of a Marvel villain now sitting on death row. What will Matt do when confronted with a bad guy who is completely innocent of the crime of which he was convicted?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128891 *'Daredevil: Lady Bullseye' - Collects vol. 2 #111-115. "Matt Murdock encounters a shocking new face -- Lady Bullseye! Who is she? Where did she come from? What does she want? And will she be a foe to Daredevil... or a friend?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131817 *'Daredevil: Return of the King' - Collects vol. 2 #116-119, 500. "Nearly two years ago, the Kingpin left America to try to build a new life and find a new purpose for himself. Is that new life now coming to the attention of old enemies? And how does this connect to Matt Murdock and his troubles in New York with Lady Bullseye?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133402 *'Daredevil: The Devil's Hand' - Collects #501-507, plus Daredevil: Dark Reign – The List. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785141138 *'Shadowland: Daredevil' - Collects #508-512, plus Shadowland: After the Fall. "Daredevil has taken over The Hand, hoping to transform the clan of coldblooded killers into a force for justice. But after returning from Japan, it's Daredevil who's changed. He's locked down Hell's Kitchen - placing it under martial law and his friends have no choice but to confront him. Foggy Nelson, Dakota North, Power Man and Iron Fist brave the dangers of Shadowland to save Matt Murdock." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145222 *'Daredevil: Reborn' - Collects Reborn #1-4. "Can Matt Murdock deny the hero within? After Shadowland, Matt left New York, turned his back on his life as Daredevil, and hopped a cross-country bus hoping to forget the bloodshed and betrayal he presided over as leader of the Hand. But when he finds himself in a small desert town that doesn’t take kindly to outsiders, he quickly realizes there’s a reason behind the locals’ enmity. Corruption has spread though the townsfolk and to the highest levels of law enforcement — and when the sheriff learns of Matt’s past as a super hero, he aims to eliminate the threat altogether. With his life on the line and innocent citizens in need of a hero, Matt Murdock will face his legacy as Daredevil and decide once and for all whether to be a hero, or else abandon his life as a crime-fighter and start anew." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151338 - (forthcoming, November 2011) *'Daredevil By Brian Michael Bendis & Alex Maleev Ultimate Collection Book 1' - Collects vol. 2 #16-19 & #26-40. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785143882 *'Daredevil By Brian Michael Bendis & Alex Maleev Ultimate Collection Book 2' - Collects vol. 2 #41-50 & #56-65. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149503 *'Daredevil By Brian Michael Bendis & Alex Maleev Ultimate Collection Book 3' - Collects vol. 2 #66-81, plus What If Karen Page Had Lived? & Ultimate Marvel Team-Up #6-8 - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149511 Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks: Daredevil, vol. 3' - Collects #22-32 & Annual #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116966 *'Marvel Masterworks: Daredevil, vol. 4' - Collects #33-41, plus Fantastic Four vol. 1 #73. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785120726 *'Marvel Masterworks: Daredevil, vol. 5' - Collects #42-53. - WorldCat - ISBN 078513042X *'Marvel Masterworks: Daredevil, vol. 6' - Collects #54-63. - WorldCat - ISBN 078515020X *'Daredevil: Guardian Devil' - Collects #1-8. "A scared teenager on the run places her baby in Matt Murdock's hands. She claims her infant is humanity's newborn savior, a true miracle child. Yet an elderly stranger soon confronts Murdock with some shockingly different news about this infant. While Daredevil attempts to separate fact from fiction, the deadly assassin Bullseye enters the fray, determined to capture the baby and leave the hero dead in the process. Fans and critics alike rated Smith's eight-part saga as one of Daredevil's greatest storylines ever - a tale of surprising twists and turns that leaves the Man Without Fear facing the tragic loss of one of his closest friends." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134387 *'Daredevil – Echo: Parts of a Whole' - Collects #9-12. "She is Echo. Though seemingly kindred souls, their secret identities are very much at odds. Maya seeks out her father's killer, a man that Kingpin fingers as Daredevil. Can Matt Murdock clear his name before his new love becomes his executioner?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142878 *'Daredevil – Echo: Vision Quest' - Collects #51-55. "Maya Lopez, dubbed Echo by the press, is a young deaf woman capable of replicating any action she sees - including an individual's fighting style. She once nearly took down Daredevil, believing him to be the one who killed her father. After learning that it was actually Wilson Fisk, her legal guardian, who was responsible, she shot him and left New York in an attempt to discover herself. Now, with her perceptions completely altered, can she make sense of the world? Echo embarks on a Native American vision quest to pick up the pieces of her shattered life." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145214 *'Daredevil by Brian Michael Bendis Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects #16-19, 26-50 & 56-60. "An epic of ambition, betrayal and comeuppance culminates with the world learning the devil's mask hides a pair of blind eyes! The hero of Hell's Kitchen is assailed as both civilian and super hero by a wave of his worst enemies — including the Owl, Mister Hyde, Bullseye, Typhoid and the Kingpin of Crime! But it's the heart of the Man Without Fear that gets the real workout with not only the introduction of Milla Donovan — but also the Black Widow, Elektra and Echo! Who? Echo! Plus: the mystery of Leap-Frog and the trial of the White Tiger! Also featuring Luke Cage and Iron Fist, Jessica Jones, and enough other guest-stars to fill a jury box" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131124 *'Daredevil by Brian Michael Bendis Omnibus & Alex Maleev, vol. 2' - Collects #61-81, plus Daredevil: Ninja #1-3 and What If Karen Page Had Lived?. "A Daredevil/Black Widow team-up that takes an interesting turn; untold tales of Hell's Kitchen past and present; and the return of Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138137 *'Daredevil by Ed Brubaker & Michael Lark Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects #82-105. "For the past few years, Matt Murdock's life has been teetering on the edge of destruction. Now, pushed beyond the limit, he finds himself behind the eight ball with no clear way out, the people he calls friends slowly deserting him, and Hell's Kitchen gradually slipping out of control. The question is, when his back is against the wall, just how far will Daredevil go to get back what is his? And if you think Matt's life is going to start getting simpler after that, think again! As he tries to find a way to move forward, a threat from his past begins to creep toward daylight. And with the post-Civil War fallout all around him, he finds himself fighting a battle on both fronts of his life: in the courtroom and on the rooftops of Hell's Kitchen." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137858 *'Daredevil by Ed Brubaker & Michael Lark Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects #106-119 & #500, Annual #1, & Blood of the Tarantula. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145206 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Ed Brubaker. Artist: Michael Lark. Created by Stan Lee & Bill Everett. Publishing History First published in 1998. A previous Daredevil series ran for 381 issues from 1964–1998. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Daredevil #5: 26 Oct 2011 :Daredevil #6: 30 Nov 2011 :Daredevil #7: 21 Dec 2011 News & Features * 11 Jan 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/daredevil-reborn-andy-diggle-110111.html After Shadowland, Andy Diggle Debuts a Daredevil: Reborn] * 17 Dec 2010 - Diggle Dares Matt Murdock to be Reborn * 29 Jun 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/060929-Devil-Diggle.html The Devil He Knows: Andy Diggle on The List: DD and More] * 31 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/030931-Brubaker-DD.html Leaving the Devil Behind: Ed Brubaker on Leaving Daredevil] * 24 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/030924-DD-Diggle.html Moving into Hell's Kitchen: Andy Diggle Talks Daredevil] * 11 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120811-Ed-Daredevil.html Lady Bullseye and the Rest: Brubaker on Daredevil] * 18 Sep 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18118 Broken Hand: Brubaker talks Daredevil] * 01 Jun 2008 - WW PHILLY '08: Ed Brubaker On Lady Bullseye * 13 May 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007195 Parks & Daredevil Seek The Blood of the Tarantula] * 09 May 2008 - Samnee's Got the Blood of Daredevil & Tarantula on His Mind * 14 Mar 2008 - Ed Brubaker on the Conclusion of "Without Fear" * 25 Feb 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=148085 Ed Brubaker on Re-Teaming with Greg Rucka on Daredevil] * 15 Feb 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=146898 Together Again: Rucka & Brubaker Re-Team for Daredevil Arc] * 27 Nov 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12470 Fear Himself: Brubaker talks Daredevil] * 15 May 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=112758 Team Talk - Daredevil: Editor Warren Simons] * 24 Apr 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10378 Better to Reign in Hell's Kitchen: Brubaker on Daredevil] * 14 Mar 2007 - Seeing Red: Dissecting Daredevil’s Redefining Years * 07 Feb 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=100580 Pulling it all Together: Ed Brubaker on Daredevil #93] * 20 Oct 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8673 Devil’s Holiday: Brubaker talks Daredevil] * 25 Jan 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6488 Truth or Daredevil: Bendis talks the end of his Daredevil Run] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Category:Super-Hero